<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Empty Room by lupinseclipse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451808">The Empty Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinseclipse/pseuds/lupinseclipse'>lupinseclipse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Agatha Wellbelove - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Watford (Simon Snow), Angst, Baz Pitch - Freeform, Carry On My Wayward Son, Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, POV First Person, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow - Freeform, SnowBaz, Someone dies, The Humdrum (Simon Snow), Watford (Simon Snow), Watford Eighth Year, carry on au, penelope bunce - Freeform, snowbaz au, wayward son</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinseclipse/pseuds/lupinseclipse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The room is empty when I get up there. Which I do not like. I'm not used to the room being empty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ginger/Agatha Wellbelove, Penelope Bunce/Micah Cordero, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Empty Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry in advance. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room is empty when I get up there. Which I don't like. I'm not used to the room being empty. I'm used to it being filled with <em>his </em>clothes and things, what little of them he has.</p><p>Normally, when I arrive at school and get up to our room, he is already here, carted in by the Mage from wherever he was staying over summer. He's never <em>in </em>the room, but his stuff is. Most likely, he's in the dining room with Bunce eating scones when I arrive. But always, at the start of every year, his clothes are in his wardrobe, his soaps on the sink, his books by his bed.</p><p>But not today.</p><p>Today... There is nothing. His wardrobe is empty and his bed is unmade. Only my trunk is in the room, sitting at the end of my bed waiting for me to unpack. There is nothing of his in sight.</p><p>Although, I suppose nothing belongs to him any more, does it? He has nothing. I mean, I know he only had a small amount of things, but now, he has nothing. It's not like he's in a position to own anything at the moment. And he never will be. Not anymore.</p><p>Standing in the doorway, I look around the bare room. I don't like it. It's not how it used to be. Before... Before <em>it </em>happened. The room was always messy and lived it. Now, however, it's plain and tidy. Waiting for me to start living in it for the last time.</p><p>But I don't think I can live in it without him.</p><p>I've lived in this room with him for what, seven years? That's seven whole years where I've gone to sleep and woken up in the same room as him almost every single day. </p><p>I've gotten used to his mess, his routines, his strange habits. I've fallen asleep to his breathing, I've argued with him, I've probably even worn his clothes at some points. (He was so unbelievably messy.)</p><p>However, I never will do any of that again, will I? I'll never sleep in the same room as him again, never hear him moving around early in the morning while he gets ready for school again, never live with him again.</p><p>How am I supposed to just get used to being alone up in this room, in the top of a fucking tower? Without the boy I've grown up with. I can't do it. It's going to be too painful. It will bring back too many memories.</p><p>Memories of arguing in first year, of fighting in fifth year, of finding a friendship in sixth year, of planning our fight against the Humdrum in seventh year... Of discovering our relationship in seventh year.</p><p>Memories of falling asleep together entwined in one twin bed, of chatting and laughing while we study, of kissing and touching, of love and happiness.</p><p>This is going to be way too painful. Maybe it was a mistake coming back for eighth year. It was an optional year, after all... But I thought it would be a good distraction. I thought that by throwing myself back into school life, I could forget and move on.</p><p>That's not going to happen.</p><p>Bunce was sensible. She moved to America with her boyfriend Micah. <em>She </em>knew it would be too painful for her. She's not used to Watford without him. None of us are, but her least of all. She would spend all day everyday with him. And now... Well, now she can't. So, she chose America.</p><p>Wellbelove was also sensible. I think she got herself a girlfriend, Ginger, and has gone travelling across Asia. She used to spend a lot of time with him. The two of them were dating, so spent many days together. Sometimes, you would see the three of them in a trio together. </p><p>But I wasn't sensible. I didn't choose travelling or moving away. I chose school. A choice I never should have made.</p><p>Sitting here now on my bed in the empty room, I have never, in my life felt more alone. It's too quiet. Too... Normal. The room looks like it did when we first moved in, in first year, after the Crucible cast us together. It looks like a hotel room ready for its new guests. It looks clean.</p><p>I'm not going to be able to to this. I can feel the tears in my eyes already. One falls down my cheek and another follows. </p><p>I don't bother wiping them away.</p><p>Turning my head, I stare at the door, willing him to burst in and walk over to me and kiss me, welcoming me back to school. I want him to walk in here now and tell me,</p><p>"I'm not dead! I'm alive! He didn't actually kill me. I was saved!"</p><p>But that's not going to happen.</p><p>He's dead. He's well and truly dead. I saw him die right before my very eyes. I remember the moment so well...</p><p>
  <em>"BAZ!" He called to me from high up above. I looked up to see him flying towards me at great speed, his wings stretched out at their full length.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"WHAT IN CROWLEY'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"  I screamed at him while throwing balls of fire at the Humdrum.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'M DOING WHAT I WAS BORN TO DO," He shouted, halting right before me. He looked awful. Blood everywhere, and one of his wings looked wonky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you mean?" I asked, my insides turning cold. My arm dropped and the fire went out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The Humdrum won't leave the World of Mages alone. He will keep sending monster after monster at us until I am dead."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No," I whispered, "No. We can kill him."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked down, "We can't, my love," He took my hand, "The Humdrum is too strong for us. But I know a way."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I knew exactly what he was talking about.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't you fucking dare," I said, tears forming in my eyes. I reached out and gripped his shoulders tightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have to."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bunce ran into us then. She had been fighting the goblins. Stupid Humdrum had hypnotized them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Get a move on you two!" She yelled at us, "I can't fight these things alone."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Penny," He said, grasping her hand and kissing her knuckles, "I have to do it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She almost dropped her ring, "No. I forbid you. You can't do that. No, no, no. You are NOT!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He smiled sadly, a single tear falling from his eye and making a track in the dirt on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you Pen," He whispered, then turned to me. He lent forwards and kissed my lips oh so softly, "I love you more than you can imagine, Baz. Don't miss me too much."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then he was gone, flying right at the Humdrum. Bunce grabbed my hand, both of us crying as we watched him fly directly into the Humdrum and... And he let go. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His magic exploded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bunce and I hid behind a rock, clinging to each other and crying while his magic destroyed all the evil and bad. When it was quiet again, we came out, all there was, was a small crater by the gnarled old oak tree. Right where he exploded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Humdrum was dead. And so was Simon Snow.</em>
</p><p>I'm crying. I'm crying so hard. I don't think I can stop. It hurts too much. Way too much. I can't do this. I can't live in this room without him. </p><p>There is nothing in the empty room. It's nothing without him. It used to be my safe place, my escape, where I would go to spend time with him.</p><p>But now?</p><p>Now, it's nothing more than a room. An empty room, where fights were fought and memories were made. A room I grew up in with the boy of my dreams.</p><p>He was my light, my love and my life. And now he's gone.</p><p>The room is empty. And Simon is dead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Angst angst angst angst</p><p>Life is shit so i though i would ya know......make some angst.....<br/>:)<br/>hope you enjoyed it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>